


Thomas, I can make declarations too.

by hamildone (FourFiveOneDirection)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, but I like it a lot, honestly i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFiveOneDirection/pseuds/hamildone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson refuses to shut up about The Declaration of Independence and Alexander Hamilton has, quite frankly, had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas, I can make declarations too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for writing this and you're all beautiful trash for reading this. Enjoy!

Aaron Burr had heard enough of the conversation to leave the room as soon as he walked in. Washington tried to make his two secretaries yield but, to no avail, they continued. James Madison stayed by Thomas' side for the first two hours but once midnight came around he mumbled something about "Two deranged men fighting over nothing of any importance" to the president's chief of staff as he walked out of the conference room in the west wing. 

"Hamilton, all I'm saying is that you haven't even been here long enough to know how this country is supposed to work. I should know, I wrote th-"

"The Declaration of Independence! Yes, Jefferson, we all know! I am painfully aware of the fact that you wrote the goddamn Declaration of Independence because you bring it up almost every. single. day. And guess what? I don't care! You've been off in France for how long now? I've been here for over twenty years and I only just meet you a year ago! Just because I wasn't born here doesn't mean I should have any less say in this government!"

"Hamilton, calm down. I know you're young and have a hunger to fight with anyone who even mildly disagrees with you but you need to stop. The Dec-"

"If you say Declaration of Independence one mare time" Hamilton warns "I will personally go get the original copy of the damn paper and shred it up myself. You know, it's not like it would even be hard to make a new one. I can declare things too, Thomas. As a matter of fact, I'll declare a few things for you write now."

"This is hardly necessary" Jefferson said with what now was a very amused face.

"Shut up, Jefferson. I declare that you are a pompous asshole who cares about nobody but himself. I declare that you are the most self entitled, rich bastard I know. I-"

"I wouldn't say you have any room to call another man a bastard, Alexander. Have you ever heard your own life story?"

"I am well aware of my life story Jefferson but perhaps I could remind you of yours. Always wealthy, everything has been given to you on a silver platter, oh forgive me, golden platter. I wouldn't want to upset your family by insinuating you used silver. As a matter of fact, Jefferson, how is the family? Is Sally doing well?" This earned Hamilton a piercing stare from Jefferson, which only fired Alexander up more. Finally, something he could get Jefferson with.

"Your dear Sally Hemings. So, I suppose the rumors are true then? Congratulations!" Alexander gloated.

"Hamilton" Jefferson said as he got up from his seat and moved towards Alexander. " You know as well as I do that those rumors aren't true."

"Yes, I suppose I do" said Hamilton with a smirk. "But the ones about you and Madison? I'm not so sure."

"Oh please, I would never ever go for James" said Thomas with a laugh. "Not that he would let me. Have you seen him and Dolley, practically attached at the hip." Jefferson kept getting closer to Alexander with every word. 

"Thomas, do you ever shut up?" Alexander asked in a whisper. 

"Only when I'm too busy doing something else to talk." Jefferson said as he got the tiniest bit closer to Alex, winked and walked away. 

"Well, shit." Alexander said under his breath as he watched Thomas Jefferson leave the conference room and go home. This problem, he supposes, can be solved another day. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
